


Mutual Agreement

by ClockworkJamboree



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Rough Sex, there's some actual fluff in here i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkJamboree/pseuds/ClockworkJamboree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Handsome Jack hates the Vault Hunters, he can't help but be fascinated by the fiery, red-headed Mechromancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Was this the worst idea Jack had ever had? Probably not. But it was certainly up there, even he had to admit that. But it was all part of what made this so  _exciting_.

He’d been communicating with Gaige for a while now, mostly taunting. The taunting had turned into heated debates over engineering and robotics. And that had turned into a lot of innuendo and sexual tension. The mechromancer had his interest since the beginning. She was absolutely brilliant for her age, but she was fiery. And had sided with the bandits, which made his life hell. It was a shame, really.

But it hadn’t stopped him from putting the call out.

 _‘I wanna see some action, not just hear all that talk, pumpkin’_.

He thought that would put a stop to it, but… Things had a habit of progressing with them. Two strong personalities that hated to back down, he supposed. Did that mean he wasn’t much better than a teenager? …No, of course not. He was a grownass man.

Who had asked a girl who was half his age  _and_  trying to kill him to come meet out in the old Dahlwell Oasis in the Dust. Well. You only live once, right?

He hadn’t even been there that long when he heard the sound of footsteps. His first reaction was to reach for his weapon. The area was abandoned, sure, but that didn’t mean bandits wouldn’t come prowling around looking for scraps.

He was relieved when he saw Gaige instead before realizing that. Well. It was Gaige. He couldn’t lower his guard just yet. “So you actually showed up, huh? Impressive. Thought you might know better. I mean, c’mon. How do you know this wasn’t just some big elaborate set-up and I don’t have a thousand Hyperion weapons trained on you at once?”

“Well, even if you did I’d probably be fine considering it’d take a few shots before any of them actually hit me.” She smirked at him and his own smile didn’t even falter.

“So…” He looked her over, contemplating his next move. Sure, they’d talked together enough. But actually standing face to face with your enemy…?

“Y’know. Your face is even more irritating in person, anyone ever tell you that?” She took a step forward and he chuckled in response, making a quick mental note of his surroundings in case she tried anything.

The particular shack he’d chosen was old, full of sand and a few storage chests that barely functioned anymore. The walls were covered in graffiti, and there was only one exit. Which she was standing in front of.

“And has anyone ever told you how freakin’ cute you are when you’re trying to be intimidating? Look at you. Thinkin’ you scare anyone with that cute little face.” He closed the distance between them, standing in front of her, looking down. She was a lot shorter than him, so he felt he had the upper hand here.

Which wasn’t entirely correct, because within moments her robotic arm had a fist full of his vest and roughly pushed him backwards until he felt himself collide with the wall.

“Am I still cute?”

“Very.”

She wasn’t letting go of him any time soon, applying pressure to keep him pinned. That was probably going to leave a mark, even. But at least she was making things interesting.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at him before roughly yanking down on his vest, roughly pressing her lips against the synthetic lips of his mask, kissing him with as much force as she could muster. And that honestly caught him off guard at first before he regained his composure, taking the opportunity to grab her wrists and force her off himself and against the wall.

“If we’re gonna do this, kitten, we’re gonna do it my way. You get me?”

She was glaring at him, but nodded all the same. He thought he’d be safe enough releasing her non-robotic wrist to unclasp his vest but was soon rewarded with a rough punch to the face, knocking him back.

“Hoooly shit, kiddo. You are feisty, aren’t ya?”

“Oh c’mon, you love it.”

His fist slammed against the wall next to her head and he leaned down, the mark where she’d hit him still plainly visible on face even despite the mask.

“You’re right, I do.”

He kissed her, hands moving down to unzip her jacket, pulling it from her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground while she began fiddling with the clasps of his vest before pausing, roughly pushing him back.

“Alright. Question. Why the  _fuck_  do you need so many layers.”

He rolled his eyes and raised his hands, quickly doing away with them in a few simple motions. It was well practiced, obviously having to do this sort of thing pretty regularly. Though not under these sort of circumstances.

“Better?” He raised an eyebrow, holding his arms out and letting her get a good look at him. He was a little on the scrawny side, save for a gut that jutted out slightly which didn’t come as that much of a shock to her. What was interesting, though, was the scars she could see on his sides that trailed around to his back.

“I know, I know. I’m pretty glorious. It’s a lot to take in—“

She punched him in the gut and watched as he dropped to his knees, coughing. “God, you’re such an ass.” She swiftly removed her shirt and bra, tossing them carelessly to the side before getting on her knees, threading her fingers almost tenderly through Jack’s hair before roughly yanking it back to get a better look at him.

He glared at her in response before shuddering at the cool metal fingertips suddenly on his chest, trailing slowly downward over his stomach, over where she’d punched him moments before. Her lips were soon on his neck, kissing gently at first, slowly turning to rough bites that left angry red marks along his flesh which earned an angry hiss from him in response.

His hands were on her sides, fingertips digging in roughly and dragging downward until they hit her belt, fumbling with it inbetween wincing at her rough bites. Those were definitely going to leave marks, not that it mattered, he supposed as he finally managed to unclasp the belt and watch it clatter to the ground.

What did she keep in there, anyway?

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt her fist connect with his face and the warm feeling of blood coming from his nose, running down the inside and outside of the mask and he winced, cursing loudly before striking back at her, backhanding her across the cheek so hard that it left his knuckles red.

“Holy shit what is wrong with you?”

“You weren’t paying attention, Jackie. That kinda thing could get you killed.”

There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other before she was on him again, kissing him rougher than before, more forcefully, raking her nails down his back as he fumbled with his belt, undoing it and awkwardly shimmying his pants down just far enough to expose himself to the cool air.

“The rumors were true about you, huh?” Gaige had a smirk on her lips as she glanced down, her flesh hand lightly moving down to trail her fingers along his erection, causing him to shudder.

“Well, what can I say. I like to impress.”

He places his hands on her hips, pulling her closer until she was on top of him, hitching up her skirt slightly and tilting his head back as she began to grind against him. He moved his hands down over her thighs, over all the small cuts and scars above her striped high socks. Her hands were on his chest, and the mix of cool metal and warm flesh was an interesting combination, to say the least, as she teasingly moved against him.

She shifted her hand down over his stomach and to her panties, shifting them to the side and easing herself slowly down onto him, biting her lip but still managing to smirk at him as she felt his grip on her thighs tighten and his hips arch up into her.

Her nails were dragging down his chest hard enough to leave angry red marks, in some places leaving scratches where small beads of blood pooled to the surface. He pulled her closer to kiss her again, biting at her lips, her jaw, breathing heavily against her skin as he continued thrusting his hips up.

She wasn’t moving slowly anymore, riding him hard and having to bite down on her lip until it bled to stop herself from moaning. She wasn’t about to give him that satisfaction. The two of them moved together, both bruised and bloody before she shifted herself up off him, surprised when she actually managed to elicit a small whine which he quickly covered up with a frustrated groan.

“I have a better idea,” she said with a small hum, sliding forward so she was straddling his chest, reaching back to grab his wrists and pin them down to the ground up over his head. She shifted forward, arching her hips toward his face, giving a satisfied moan when she felt his tongue against her. He didn’t waste time, still eager, his hips still arched up, desperate for some kind of attention to be paid to him.

But she found it interesting that he was so into this, into actually getting someone else off rather than have attention focused on him at all times. He wasn’t struggling against her grip as she ground her hips against his face slowly, tilting her head back as his tongue moved against her. He seemed pretty well practiced at this, at least.

Eventually, she let go of one of his wrists, moving her hand back to pay some much needed attention to his aching cock, stroking it somewhat erratically, finding it difficult to focus with how damn  _good_ he was at what he was doing.

It wasn’t much longer before she came, crying out and hunching over and she could hear him chuckling softly against her, shifting to kiss her inner thigh tenderly. Mockingly, even, as she continued stroking him. He came soon after, cursing and coating his stomach and her hand.

She slid back down to straddle his chest again, releasing his other wrist and tilting her head, watching him, feeling rather satisfied with the whole thing.

“You’re not bad, Jackie. Never knew you got off so much on paying attention to someone other than yourself, though.”

“Not so bad yourself, kiddo.”

They were both panting softly, skin flushed and sweaty. “Y’know… Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea,” he mused, reaching up to put a hand on her thigh, tracing his fingertips over the red welts he’d left by digging his fingertips in.

“What, so you want to do this again? Like a fuck buddy kind of deal?”

“I dunno if I’d call it that. I mean. I’m still gonna kill every last one of you bandit scum eventually, y’know. Save Pandora, be the hero, the whole deal.”

“Not if I kick your ass and fuck up your whole ugly-ass excuse for a space station first.”

He laughed at that, running a hand through his hair. He was going to have to fix that up later, after what she’d done to it.

“…Say. While we’re here… You ever consider lettin’ me get a look at that arm of yours? I’m super interested to know how a kid like you jury rigs a working digistruct system outta scrap metal she found in her dad’s basement.”

“If you’re willing to explain why the fuck you thought those exploding loaders were a good idea and the programming behind it, then yeah. Sure.”

“…Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

How long had they been meeting like this now? A few weeks? A couple of months? That sounded about right. It had always been on Pandora somewhere, some quiet little nook where they’d arrive separately, fuck, chat a little about engineering and then split up again.

Things would resume as normal after that. Taunting each other, death threats, he’d send in an army of loaders and she’d wipe them out. Well. Normal wasn’t entirely truthful, either. Sometimes they’d just… Chat for a while over the ECHO. He’d always make sure she was alone, of course, but during that time any number of topics would come up.

One such topic was how Jack was getting sick of coming down to Pandora. How filthy it all was. Complaining that with how much they scratched each other up, some sort of nasty infection seemed inevitable. It all just seemed to be his round about way of asking her to come to him instead.

Which seemed stupid, when she thought about it. If it wasn’t a trap, then what was stopping her from taking Hyperion secrets back to the others?

Not that she would, but… Well.

Jack was the sort of guy to plan things down to the most minute of details. She knew that. She glanced down at her ECHO device and up at the fast-travel station in front of her. He’d uploaded the coordinates for his office to her device and told her to come by whenever she had a free moment.

The others were all taking a break. Which meant raiding the nearest group of varkid nests for something to do, so it wasn’t hard for her to slip away, mumbling something about not having maintained Deathtrap in a while, having to give him new upgrades.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself, pushing any concerns out of her mind. They’d been meeting up for weeks now. If Jack wanted her dead, she’d be dead. If anything, the guy was kind of endearing when he wasn’t threatening to murder her and her friends. Which… Was pretty weird when she thought about it.

But she quickly put the coordinates into the fast-travel station before she had any more time to think about it and soon found herself standing in a long hallway. It was strangely empty. There were desks down one end, it looked like none of them had been manned in years. Toward the other end was a door, and on the walls were… Jack’s face.

_Of course._

Save for one spot on the wall she noticed was a slightly different colour to everything else. As though it had been hastily painted over to hide something underneath. Interesting.

The doors opened automatically for her, and she stood for a moment, just taking the room in. Everything in that awful Hyperion yellow. Waterfalls. One of the most sophisticated computer setups she’d ever seen, tucked away in a corner. A huge window that gave one of the most stunning views of Elpis she’d ever seen.

And Jack, sitting at his desk, looking like the most smug, cliché villain she could imagine.

“Took your time, kitten. I don’t like to be kept waiting, you having second thoughts?”

She scoffed at the idea and strode confidently toward his desk, slamming her robotic arm down on the cool metal and meeting his gaze.

“Do I look like I had second thoughts? Figured a pretty boy like you couldn’t last too long on a place like Pandora. I mean, c’mon, you kept complaining every time I messed up your hair. So, we gonna get to it or what?”

He smiled to himself, sliding open one of his desk draws and rummaging around for a moment before finding what he was looking for. He placed a bottle of lube, a harness and, much to Gaige’s amusement, a dildo in that same awful Hyperion yellow.

“…You’re not seriously suggesting what I think you are here, right?”

“Listen, pumpkin. I’m doing you a favor here, I mean. Inviting you up to my moonbase? Letting you fuck me in the ass? Not everyone gets that privilege. This is the sorta thing you’re gonna remember for the rest of your life.”

“Nnnnooottt for the reasons you think I will,” she said with a small laugh, picking up the dildo to examine it. It was long, not too thick, fairly plain looking stuff. If not for that fucking yellow colour. What did surprise her, though, was that the harness itself was built to be double ended. Mostly because Jack was thinking of someone other than himself when it came to this little indulgence. How… Nice of him.

Jack had already discarded his jacket, vest and shirt, draping them carefully over his chair. Still wearing that awful sweater, though. This man seriously needed a lesson in good taste, she thought to herself as she watched him carefully shimmy out of those jeans.

Those, she didn’t have a complaint about. They were tight, and every time Jack got hard around her, she knew instantly. And she loved it.

He paused with his jeans at his knees, glancing at her expectantly before she realized she was still fully clothed, quickly discarding her hoodie, skirt and underwear, letting them all drop much more carelessly than he had. She didn’t have time for ‘carefully draping’ or even ‘washing’, given the numerous faded bloodstains here and there.

It was punk rock.

He rolled his eyes at her carelessness and shimmied the rest of the way out of his jeans, moving around the desk to lean against it, facing her. “So. You ever done this before?”

“Not exactly, but I know the deal. Lube this dick up, touch yours a little, bend you over that desk and fuck you into next week, right?”

“Somethin’ like that,” he said with a nod, grinning.

This wasn’t exactly what she expected from him, but then again, she’d found out a lot of things she didn’t expect. He was… A weirdly interesting guy, she had to admit.

He watched quietly as she took the harness, carefully attaching the dildo and frowning slightly as she attempted to put it on, fiddling with the straps and trying to position everything just so.

“Here. Lemme help you with that. I don’t want you to be balls deep in my ass, so to speak, and have it come loose or whatever,” he muttered, kneeling down to properly adjust the straps and lock the dildo in place, pushing the other end of it gently into her and glancing up, noticing her shiver, just slightly.

“There. You look great. Really suits you, y’—“

“Suck it.”

“…’Scuse me?”

“You heard me, Jackie. Suck it.”

Whatever awkwardness she had was certainly gone. And perhaps it was even on purpose, just to get him down there. Maybe a bit of both, even. Regardless, Jack felt a chill at the words and Gaige had that sort of smug grin that reminded him of… Well, himself. And that was always a turn-on in his book.

He leaned forward, kissing the head of the fake yellow cock softly before taking it in his mouth, steadying himself with a gentle hand on her thigh. The way he moved his mouth caused the other end to gently shift inside her and she grinned, taking a fistful of his hair and forcing him down a little further.

It was impressive, the way he took it all in his mouth so easily. There was probably a story or two there. He ran his tongue along the shaft, and just watching it was enticing enough. He’d occasionally pause, make eye contact with her as he slowly took the fake dick down to the back of his throat and then back up again.

He’d definitely done this before.

She wasn’t sure if it was the act or the anticipation that made him half hard, but she was amused none the less, tugging him back and ordering him to his feet. He rose and she quickly, forcefully turned him around and pushed him down over the desk.

He gave a grunt, hitting harder than he would have liked and glancing back at her, shooting her a glare which just earned him another smug smirk in response.

“Still can’t believe you’re into this kinda thing,” she mused, taking the bottle of lube, opening it and squirting a small amount onto her flesh hand.

“Like I said, I’m doin’ you a favor by even lettin’ yooo _ohhhh_   _Christ_ that’s cold!” His hands clamped down onto the edge of the desk as he felt her metal hand on his asscheek, pushing it to the side slightly and her lubed finger against his asshole, sliding in causing him to shudder and hiss out a breath through clenched teeth.

“You were saying?”

He groaned in response as he felt her add another finger, and then another, slowly pumping in and out of him, spreading him. It could have been worse, she could have been using her metal hand to do this, he supposed. Then again, that metal hand of hers probably had a vibrate function, which would have been nice.

After a while Gaige drew her fingers out and carefully rubbed more lube along the fake cock, just for good measure, before pressing the head against his asshole, slowly easing it in, trying to get a feel for it. Fucking someone like this was a new experience for her. She’d seen a few things here and there on the ECHOnet, sure, but doing it?

She moved slowly and deliberately, letting out shaky breaths as she felt the other end brushing against her with every movement. Her hands gripped his hips as he leaned forward a little more, raising his ass for her, pushing back against her, wanting her to just move.

She began to pick up a pace, it was awkward and a little clumsy, perhaps, but at least she was fucking him now. He groaned in response, pushing back against her with every thrust, trying to get her deeper.

The harder she fucked him, the faster she moved, the more she felt the other end of the dildo moving inside her which just spurred her on, wanting more of the friction. “Harder,” Jack managed to hiss and gave a loud moan as she complied, leaning forward and roughly taking a fistful of his hair again, pulling his head back as she fucked him.

He moved one hand around to his cock, stroking it quickly, frantically, he needed more. Even though she was fucking him hard at this point, even though he could feel the harness brushing up against him with how deep she was going. It still wasn’t enough for him.

Gaige dug her fingertips into his hip, tugging on his hair a little harder, moaning along with him now. She came first, thrusting roughly, erratically into him and he could feel blood dripping down his leg from where she’d dug her metallic fingers into his flesh. She leaned over him, panting heavily against his neck.

She could still feel him grinding against her, moving his hips and trying to get more. His hand clenched tightly onto the end of the desk, moaning loudly as he came, hips still grinding back against the dildo before she finally, carefully took it out of him.

“Y-Y’know. It’s… Kinda hot, isn’t it? Fucking in front of a bigass window like that. In full view of Elpis?”

She glanced out the window, down at the moon of the planet she’d been on, that was her home. “…Kinda is, yeah.”

“Also kinda romantic, if you think about it. All the stars, surrounded by pictures of my face…”

She laughed and gave his ass a rough slap, shaking her head. “No. Abso-fucking-lutely not. Jackass.”

“Yeah, I know, fuckin’ stupid but hey. Bet it’s nicer than any date you ever been on.”

“Bending the CEO of the biggest company in the galaxy over his desk and fucking him in the ass? Yeah. Guess so.”


	3. Chapter 3

He’s more gentle than she ever thought he could be. His lips running down her neck and over her shoulder, fingertips tracing lines down her side, creating trails from blemishes down to scars down to old burn marks. As his fingertips lingered over each one, she’d tell him where it came from.

Building Deathtrap. The first time she burned herself welding metal together. The second time she burned herself. Old acne scars. Shrapnel from a home-made grenade.

 He’d smile at each one, fascinated. The more she told him, the longer he’d let his kisses against her skin linger, sighing out small, content breaths and closing his eyes. How long had it been now? He seemed so content to just listen. A man who was constantly self-absorbed, loud, obnoxious. But there was something about engineering, intelligence, or maybe it was just someone who understood him on the same wave-length. But he was quiet.

He only flinched when she touched his shoulders, trailing the scar that ran down to his back. There were so many of them, ranging in size and depth. He seemed uncomfortable. Tense. He lifted his hand, taking hers and guiding it around to his chest, to other scars, smaller ones, mumbling out something about loader prototypes.

She didn’t question it. She knew better than that. She instead tilted his head up gently to kiss him, silencing his slightly awkward mumbling and seeming to put him at ease again.


End file.
